Roll Of The Dice
by Nothing But My Aching Soul
Summary: Charlie 'Brooke' Gilbert, Never expected anyone to fall in love with her, Never expected her to fall in love with anyone. Until... Stefan Salvatore came to Mystic Fall's. Shy, Quiet, and, Uncoordinated, Brooke, may finally have a chance at finding love. Unless... Stefan falls in love with Elena.


A petite brunette climbed out of a Wrangler Jeep, taking the keys out of the ignition and, effectively turning off her booming stereo system. "Brooke!" A familiar voice exclaimed, making the sixteen year old smile.

"Hi. Miss me?" She teased, letting Elena wrap her into her arms and, tightly squeeze her in a bone crushing hug, "I can't breath," She choked out.

"Sorry. I missed you so much," Elena confessed, "You can't leave for that long again!" She demanded, raising a mock stern eye brow.

Brooke laughed, "I was only gone three weeks, and, I seem to remember you being rather happy about my departure," She said, pretending to be remembering.

Elena rolled her eyes and, tugged Brooke along side her into the dreaded Mystic High. Brooke tried not to laugh at how many people smiled and, waved at Elena as they walked down the hall ways. "What?"" Elena asked.

"I feel bad for you, I love being the invisible twin." Brooke murmured and, Elena groaned, knowing exactly why Brooke brought that up. "Maybe you could try to make friends?" Elena suggested, knowing the extent of Brooke's shyness.

Brooke shook her head and, bit her lip, continuing to walk down the crowded corridors, she felt relieved when she reached her destination, Mr. Tanner's. Even though everyone thought he was a total douche wad, Brooke didn't notice, mainly because she pay no attention at all and, spent the whole class scribbling in her black leather notebook. She slid into her seat, the very last one in the left corner of the back row, where she'd been sitting since Freshman year.

Mr. Tanner closed the door of the class room and, began his lecture, immediately calling on students to answer questions. Brooke continued her drawing of a dream catcher she'd started while away, and, went into her own little world. "Little Miss Gilbert?"

Brooke's head snapped up and, met the angry eyes of Mr. Tanner, "Pear Harbor?" He asked, knowing Brooke didn't know the answer, nor did she want too.

"Pearl Harbor..." Brooke murmured, her eyes wondering to Elena, who shrugged, "1941?"

"Miss Gilbert," He snapped, and, Brooke sighed, knowing he'd moved onto Elena.

"Uh," Elena began, tapping her fingers on her desk, trying to think on the spot. "December 7, 1941," A male voice answered, and, Brooke peeked over at him.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner's sarcastic voice jeered.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Why exactly am I coming with you?" Brooke asked, dragging her feet as Elena jogged through the grass. "Because," Elena explained, sliding down into a split, "You need to socialize."<p>

Brooke scoffed, "I'm plenty social. Besides, I can barely walk," She pointed out, "There's no way I'll be able to do any of the steps."

"I'll help you," Elena offered, relieved when Bonnie appeared before her, "Brooke!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie," Brooke quietly exclaimed, equally excited, "I missed you."

Elena smiled, loving when Brooke genuinely smiled or laughed, being that it was a rarity anymore. "Where's Caroline?"

"I don't know," Bonnie murmured, glancing at her phone to check the time, "It's not like her."

Brooke's heart rate speeded up, "Caroline hates me," She pointed out, staring at her shoes.

"That's not true," Both Elena and, Bonnie, snapped in unison. "She doesn't understand you, Brooke."

She scoffed, "There's not much to understand."

Elena sighed, Brooke would never get it through her head how special she was, "Whoa!" Bonnie whispered, pointing at the Chevy Camaro. "That must be the mystery guy."

"That's no mystery guy," Elena seethed, "That's Damon Salvatore."

Caroline kissed her knew 'boy friend,' and, sauntered over. "Sorry I'm late," She turned to smirk at Elena, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind."

Elena rolled her eyes and, stood, getting in line with the other girl's, ready to cheer her heart out. She glanced back to where Brooke was and, sighed.

Bonnie laughed, "Should've tied her to your hand."

"I'm thinking about it," Elena muttered, annoyed at Brooke for being so sneaky and, Caroline for being so bitchy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I didn't want to post a whole lot, just in case no one liked it, if you did, review, and, I'll post the rest of this chapter<em>. **


End file.
